Feel Better Love
by Laysa L'espoir
Summary: Todo se había caído a pedazos. La esperanza ya no existía. La vida había dejado de tener sentido en el momento en que ellos dejaron de existir. Y ahora tenía la oportunidad de volver. De cambiar la historia para todos. Y lo haría. Hermione Granger salvaría a todos. Pero cuando algo sale mal, cuando un error ocurre,¿qué se debe hacer?¿El plan debe continuar? R:MA. TRIAD FIC.
1. Chapter 1

**FEEL BETTER LOVE**

 **Summary:** Todo se había caído a pedazos. La esperanza ya no existía para ella. La vida había dejado de tener sentido en el momento en que ellos dejaron de existir. Y ahora tenía la oportunidad de volver. De cambiar la historia para todos. Y lo haría. Hermione Granger salvaría a todos aunque le costara su último aliento. Pero cuando algo sale mal, cuando un error ocurre, ¿qué se debe hacer? ¿El plan debe continuar? R: MA. SB/HG/RL TRIAD.

 **Disclaimer:** Nop. HP no me pertenece. Ni siquiera el sexy hombrelobo que todas amamos.

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Ardía. Todo a su alrededor ardía. Giros. Todo giraba como en los interminables rulos de las montañas rusas en el mundo muggle. Y ella odiaba la sensación de no tener el control en esos mareos. Odiaba tan solo el hecho de saber que nadie la atraparía si esos mareos la hacían caer. Odiaba saber que se había quedado completamente sola. Que la última persona que entendía su dolor ya no existía junto a ella. Le había fallado. Como a tantas otras personas. Y personas que ella había amado con todo su ser.

A medida que iba sintiendo el peso de todo su cuerpo otra vez también sentía cómo ese incesante ardor se expandía desde los dedos de sus pies, subía por sus piernas hasta llegar a sus caderas y volver a subir hasta su pecho, y sus brazos, y sus hombros. Todo malditamente ardía.

Pero el costado derecho de su espalda era la peor parte. El dolor en allí sólo hacía que Hermione Granger deseara morir de una vez y por todas.

Intentó mover su cuerpo, y allí fue cuando sintió su conciencia llenarla de golpe. Los recuerdos y los sentimientos que los acompañaban la colmaron como si la Maldición Cruciatus le hubiera golpeado una vez más. Ella gimió del dolor físico y sentimental. Su corazón dolía más que cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo, y Hermione quiso llorar.

"Shh, tranquila..." Ella se paralizó al sentir una mano acariciar con delicadeza su mejilla.

 _Esa voz_ , pensó al oír aquel masculino pero suave sonido. Era tan sutil y estaba tan lleno de conmoción que se sentía como si un ángel le hubiera hablado. Ella luchó enormemente contra sus pesados párpados para intentar abrirlos.

"Tranquila." Dijo la voz más firme, y esta vez sí la reconoció. Y luchó con más fuerza para poder ver al dueño de esa voz. Quería hacerlo, necesitaba verlo. Ella sintió otra vez esa mano posarse gentilmente en su frente mientras lograba abrir un poco sus ojos.

Y vio que había acertado. Esa voz era inconfundible para Hermione. Al igual que esos ojos verdes llenos de sabiduría y las cicatrices que adornaban ese precioso rostro masculino y esa mirada llena de pura y verdadera compasión. Una felicidad inmensa llenó cada parte de su cuerpo a pesar del dolor que la hacía ir y venir de la oscuridad de la inconsciencia. Veía su rostro de manera nebulosa, pero aun así ella reconocería a ese hombre hasta con los ojos cerrados. " _R-Remus…_ " Carraspeó ella sonriendo ligeramente.

Vio como el susodicho frunció el ceño confundido antes de que ella cerrara los ojos a medida que se relajaba en los brazos del cobrizo. "Estas a salvo."

" _Lo sé._ " Logró susurrar ella antes de sentir el peso de su cuerpo volver a irse por completo y todo volverse oscuro.

.

Hermione volvió en sí nuevamente cuando una luz comenzó a molestarle los ojos, y cuando los abrió, se encontró acostada en una cama enorme, con sábanas que parecían de la seda más fina y delicada de color negra. Un ventanal grande con las cortinas abiertas daba paso a la luz solar del atardecer más lindo que ella recordaba. O que hacía mucho no veía. Ella miró a su alrededor y reconoció la habitación al instante.

 _La habitación de Sirius_ , pensó mientras un sentimiento de nostalgia comenzó a llenarla, y no pudo evitar acercar su rostro a la almohada negra que tenía a su izquierda y olerla. La colonia que Sirius usaba estaba impregnada en ella y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír con felicidad. Había extrañado tanto ese perfume tan característico de él con el ligero aroma a lavanda, que era la loción que él usaba en el cabello. Todo parecía un sueño tan vívido, y tan hermoso, que ella no quería despertar jamás. No quería que nunca nadie la alejara de esa cama y ese aroma otra vez.

Pero en ese momento, los recuerdos volvieron a ella como un balde de agua fría.

" _Esta es nuestra última oportunidad, Mione. Tienes que hacerlo." La mujer le rogó con un poco de impaciencia._

" _¿Tienes idea de lo que estas pidiéndome, Andy?" Ella no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, mientras miraba con miedo aquel objeto en las manos de la pelinegra. No quería ni siquiera mirarlo, mucho menos tocarlo. No entendía cómo Andy se lo ofrecía casi con desesperación._

" _Hermione, ¿acaso quieres que la historia siga repitiéndose, y de esta manera? ¿Con este trágico final? ¿Eso quieres?" Andrómeda Tonks estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero entendía el miedo de su más querida amiga. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ser cruda en sus palabras. Era la última oportunidad. "¿Quieres que la historia se escriba así? ¿Que en tú historia los pierdas a ellos una y otra vez?"_

 _Hermione levantó la mirada con algo de desdén hacia la mujer que tenía en frente. Andy vio el dolor una vez más en los ojos de la castaña. La miró con compasión y entendimiento mientras colocaba una mano en la mejilla de Hermione._

" _Cariño, esta es una única oportunidad. Minerva confiaba en ti; ella creía solo en ti, Hermione. No es solo la oportunidad de que los vuelvas a ver, sino para todos. Es una oportunidad de una vida más larga para todos, mi cielo. Es una oportunidad para que los niños puedan crecer con sus padres, y que jamás tengan que verlos morir a tan corta edad. Para que Harry y Ginny tengan su tan merecida y tranquila vida. Para que Ron cumpla sus sueños. Para que Neville y Luna puedan comenzar una familia como tanto lo habían planeado, hasta que la explosión ocurrió… Para yo no tener que ver morir a mi hija y mi nieto e-en ese incendio…" Las lágrimas corrían el rostro de las dos brujas mientras las explosiones continuaban escuchándose en el exterior de la cueva en la que estaban ocultas. "Hermione, es una oportunidad para que puedas ser feliz de una vez y por todas. Ya has sufrido demasiado, cariño. Quiero ver esa sonrisa que desapareció el día que los perdiste. Quiero ver a esa mujer alegre que eras, y no esta coraza llena de odio que creaste. Hermione, es tiempo que la dejes ir y vuelvas a ser feliz." Andy colocó el objeto en las manos de su amiga, quien lloraba con tanto sentimiento al igual que ella. Se acercó a darle un último abrazo, ella sabía que en el momento en que la castaña aceptó el objeto en sus manos, había aceptado la idea y el plan. Hermione había aceptado el viaje al pasado para enmendar todo ese caos y sufrimiento en el que se encontraban._

" _Prométeme que lo dejaras ir, Hermione. Prométeme que serás feliz…" Andrómeda sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. Comenzó a alejarse de su tan amada amiga, la hechicera más inteligente de su edad sin dudas, mirándola con súplica y los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

 _Sus ojos destilaban una esperanza que la castaña no pudo ignorar ni negarse. Hermione no pudo más que asentir aun sollozando y tomando el objeto en ambas manos lo llevó a su pecho. "Lo prometo, Andy. Voy a salvarlos a todos…"_

 _La mujer pelinegra sonrió asintiendo, antes de apuntar su varita al objeto. Pronunció unas palabras que Hermione no logró entender ni oír, a medida que un muro se creaba entre ellas y el objeto comenzó a brillar en sus manos._

 _En el momento exacto en que el muro invisible se creó desde arriba hacia abajo y tocó el suelo asentándose firme entre ellas, Mortífagos lograron entrar en la cueva, tomando a Andy por sorpresa de espaldas. Hermione corrió hacia el muro, comenzó a gritar y a golpearlo queriendo pasar para salvarla. Pero era imposible. Ella reconocía ese impenetrable muro, y por segunda vez, vio a alguien a quien apreciaba con toda su alma morir frente a ella sin poder hacer absolutamente. Y a medida que se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo llorando y maldiciones golpeaban contra el muro sin siquiera rasguñarlo, sintió el tirón que se producía cuando alguien se Aparecía, solo que mucho más potente, y todo se volvió negro._

Hermione dejó salir un sollozo al recordarlo todo. ¿Cómo era posible tanto sufrimiento? Merlín, ¿por qué ella tenía que pasar por todo eso? No era justo. No era nada justo. Y todo dolía. Dolía tanto, que era imposible creer que una persona pudiera vivir con tanto dolor en su ser.

"Oh, cielos… ¿Cariño, estas bien? ¿Dónde es que te duele?"

Hermione levantó la vista a una viva y saludable Sra. Pomfrey que la miraba con preocupación. Ella sacudió la cabeza secándose las lágrimas y sentándose en la cama, mientras la enfermera la ayudaba como si estuviera herida.

"Estoy bien, Poppy." La mujer se tensó un poco cuando oyó su nombre. Hermione la miró un tanto tímida, pero sin poder quitar la sonrisa ligera de su rostro al ver a su querida maestra de Sanación Mágica.

"Así que es cierto. Sí vienes del futuro…"

Hermione asintió poniéndose un poco tensa. "¿Encontraron la carta?"

Poppy asintió. "No llegué a tiempo, pero escuché que Minerva la leyó frente a todos en una nueva reunión de la Orden." Hermione bajó la mirada y volvió a asentir.

"Debió haber sido un tanto absurdo e inconcebible para algunos, especialmente para mí misma…" Dijo soltando una risa seca. Hermione se conocía a sí misma, y sabía que seguramente tendría que enfrentarse a la Hermione de este tiempo. Ya podía imaginarse la desconfianza en las miradas de ella.

"¿Para ti misma?" Poppy la miró con confusión. "Cariño, esta es la primera vez que te veo… Bueno, no. La primera vez fue hace dos días cuando apareciste en medio de un duelo entre Mortífagos y Aurores y los señores Lupin y Potter te llevaron a Hogwarts, donde yo generalmente siempre estoy. Estabas inconsciente y muy malherida." La mujer comentó mientras buscaba las pociones que le tocaba beber a la castaña. Hermione frunció el ceño sintiéndose completamente perpleja. "Cuando ellos te trajeron y afirmaron no conocerte, tuve que hacer una diagnosis con pociones para saber si eras bruja o muggle. Por suerte, dio que eras bruja."

"¿Dos días? ¿ _Por suerte_?" Dijo Hermione alarmada.

"Tranquila, cielo. Si hubieras sido muggle, simplemente hubiera sido… ¿cómo es que le dicen?... como anestesia en tu cuerpo. Nada por qué alarmarse." Poppy palmeó la mejilla de Hermione de manera despreocupada, a lo que la joven sonrió divertida.

Pero la sonrisa se fue tan pronto apareció. Todo era tan extraño. ¿Cómo era posible que esa hubiera sido la primera vez que Poppy la había visto, si Hermione recordaba muy bien conocer a Poppy Pomfrey a la edad de quince años? No tenía sentido. Y en ese momento comprendió lo que Poppy había dicho. ' _Ellos afirmaron no conocerte_ '. Ni Harry, ni Minerva, ni… _Remus_. Hermione sintió su respiración acelerarse y su pecho contraerse. Si Remus no la reconocía, eso quería decir que _Sirius_ … él tampoco sabía quién era ella.

El nombre Hermione Granger no significaba nada para ninguno.

"Poppy, ¿q-qué fue lo que la profesora Mcgonagall dijo?" Hermione volvió a preguntar un tanto alarmada y con lágrimas llenándole los ojos. Si nunca la habían visto antes, ¿por qué estaba en una cama –más bien en la cama de Sirius, en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place? Ella conocía a Sirius a la perfección. Él la tendría encerrada en el sótano y no la dejaría salir hasta no interrogarla personalmente; y si él no creía ninguna de sus palabras, probablemente Hermione jamás vería la luz del sol fuera de ese sótano. Y estaba segura que Minerva Mcgonagall apoyaría esa moción.

La enfermera suspiró tendiéndole un frasco pequeño con una poción. Pero no habló hasta que Hermione no tomó el contenido y se lo regresó. "Minerva estaba bastante sorprendida, pero creyó cada una de las palabras allí escritas."

"¿De verdad?"

La Sra. Pomfrey asintió. "Al parecer, hubo una palabra clave, como algo puntual que solo Minerva y nadie más sabía. Eso la hizo confiar y creer al cien por ciento. No es complicado creer cuando algo así ocurre, aún más en el mundo mágico, querida. Aquí son normales las anormalidades." Poppy le guiñó un ojo, animando un poco a la bruja que se veía tan desesperanzada. Hermione asintió agradecida. "Bueno, al parecer estas mucho mejor. No del todo, pero creo que podrías ponerte en pie con cuidado."

La castaña no tuvo tiempo a mover del todo las sábanas de sus piernas cuando un carraspeo llamó la atención desde la puerta de la habitación.

"Hola, Srta. Granger. Veo que se encuentra mejor."

Hermione levantó la mirada y se encontró con una elegante, pulcra y muy viva Minerva Mcgonagall. Recuerdos de ella entrenando con Minerva, de esa mujer enseñándole todo lo que tenía que saber sobre el mundo mágico en la biblioteca de esa misma casa en la que se encontraba; recuerdos de risas, regaños, bromas y abrazos la llenaron. Y esta vez, no pudo evitar soltar el llanto acumulado en su garganta. Esa mujer que se había convertido tanto en su mentora como en una figura de madre para ella, estaba viva y a unos pasos de ella. No pudo contenerse.

Al instante escuchó movimiento, un peso hundirse a su lado en la cama y unos brazos que tanto había extrañado rodearla en un fuerte abrazo confortante. Y ella no dudó en abrazarla de vuelta.

Minerva no podía imaginarse el dolor que sentía la muchacha que tenía en sus brazos. La carta había sido explícita, pero no lo suficiente. Ahora que tenía a esa increíble mujer que la carta describía frente a ella, verla quebrarse de una manera tan dolorosa, ella no podía ni pensar –ni quería imaginarse, por todo lo que esa valiente mujer había pasado.

"Shh, cariño, todo está bien." La consoló acariciando su cabeza. "Todo va a estar bien." La joven solo la abrazó más fuerte.

Luego de unos minutos en que Hermione logró calmarse, la castaña se percató de que estaban solas. No sabía en qué momento la Sra. Pomfrey se había retirado de la habitación.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Minerva observándola.

"Bien. Un tanto desconcertada, pero estaré bien." Admitió con sinceridad la castaña.

Minerva asintió. "¿Los has visto?" Hermione levantó la vista sorprendida hacia la mujer que tenía al lado. Ella volvió a asentir, dándole a entender a la muchacha que sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

"N-no. B-bueno, sí. C-creo que recuerdo haber visto a R-Remus cuando Aparecí aquí, pero no lo recuerdo con claridad."

"¿No recuerdas nada de cuando Apareciste aquí?" Minerva preguntó confundida.

Hermione negó. "Poppy dijo que Aparecí en medio de una batalla entre Mortífagos y Aurores, y que Harry y R-Remus me llevaron a la enfermería de Hogwarts inconsciente. Eso obviamente no lo recuerdo. Mi último recuerdo es… _otro_."

Minerva volvió asentir. Claramente la muchacha no quería hablar de su último recuerdo, y ella no la presionaría. "¿No recuerdas nada de lo ocurrió cuando Apareciste? ¿Absolutamente nada?" Hermione frunció el ceño negando. ¿Por qué insistía? ¿Acaso había ocurrido algo?

La actual directora del colegio Hogwarts suspiró antes de ponerse en pie y acercarse a un armario pequeño que había en la habitación. Lo abrió y de allí sacó un Pensadero, el cual acercó a la bruja que estaba aún recostada en la cama.

"Va a ser más fácil que te lo muestre a que te lo cuente." Dijo Minerva sacando dos pequeñísimos frascos en forma de cilindro llenos de un fino líquido adentro que Hermione sabía debían ser los recuerdos de alguien. Luego los introdujo a ambos al mismo tiempo en el Pensadero. Hermione la miró confundida. "Tranquila, es el mismo momento, solo que desde dos perspectivas diferentes."

Hermione asintió tragando un tanto en seco antes de acercarse al Pensadero y ver los recuerdos.

 _Hermione vio desde un costado del enorme lugar donde estaban como ella aparecía literalmente en medio de toda la conmoción de esa batalla. Ella estaba arrodillada y levantó la cabeza confundida, su rostro lleno de lágrimas y completamente desorientada. Hechizos y maldiciones volaban por doquier y muy cerca, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutaba por su alrededor –como si su mente realmente no estuviera allí en su cuerpo. Hermione no entendía como ella misma no reaccionaba. Le dieron ganas de ir hasta allí y abofetearla -abofetearse a ella misma. ¿Qué tan raro se oía eso? Pero cuando se observó a si misma con más claridad, Hermione vio lo mal que estaba. Heridas de batallas tanto recientes como viejas, cicatrices, mucho más delgada de lo que alguna vez estuvo –aunque no es que hubiera sido de contextura delgada, ella tenía sus curvas y siempre las portó con mucho orgullo. Pero esa joven, allí arrodillada, con un semblante completamente depresivo y lúgubre, como si ya nada importara, ya nada valiera la pena –esa muchacha era una extraña para Hermione Granger._

 _No podía creer que esa persona era ella misma._

" _¡Hey! ¡Quítate de allí!"_

 _La Hermione verdadera se giró al reconocer esa voz. Sirius luchaba contra dos mortífagos como si fuera la actividad más simple que podía existir. Hermione no podía creer lo bien que estaba, lo hermoso que ese hombre le resultaba aún después de tanto tiempo. Sus rizos negros –un tanto sucios por todo el disturbio del momento, sus ojos grises –que parecían negros cada vez que se enojaba o se concentraba en un duelo, la mano que sostenía su varita de manera casual pero firme al mismo y su otra mano claramente emitiendo magia no-verbal con la que mantenía a un Mortífago en el suelo; todo completamente él. Hermione había olvidado lo mucho que amaba y deseaba a ese hombre._

 _Y allí lo comprendió. Estaba viendo los recuerdos de Sirius Black._

 _Antes de que la Hermione del recuerdo reaccionara, una maldición fue lanzada de la nada hacia Sirius, haciéndolo caer a pocos metros gritando del dolor._

' _La maldición cruciatus', pensó la verdadera Hermione mientras corría desesperada a su lado. "¡Sirius!" Gritó aunque sabía que no podía hacer nada. Todo esto ya había pasado. Y ella realmente no estaba allí._

 _Cuando Sirius dejó de gemir del dolor por la maldición, que gracias a Merlín fue solo por unos segundos, una enorme luz blanca deslumbró a todos, haciendo que los más cercanos tuvieran que cubrirse los ojos, como Hermione y Sirius tuvieron que hacerlo. Cuando la luz comenzó a extinguirse, Hermione se vio a sí misma de espaldas a un par de metros cerca de Sirius en modo de protección, varita en mano y a los dos mortífagos con los que él había estado luchando al igual que casi más de la mitad de todos ellos que estaban en el lugar, tendidos en el suelo inconscientes._

 _La Hermione del recuerdo giró un poco la cabeza hacia Sirius detrás de ella. Y la Hermione verdadera vio como ella misma le sonrió de lado y le guiñó un ojo a uno de los hombres más importantes de su vida. La situación le parecía demasiado cómica como para no reír. Ella misma podía ser tan dramática cuando quería… Y cuando vio la expresión sorprendida y completamente desconcertada de Sirius no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada._

 _Pero como algunos dicen, la calma dura poco. En ese momento, la Hermione del recuerdo vio como un Mortífago se colocaba cerca de la espalda de Remus y apuntaba su varita hacia él._

" _¡Remus!" Gritó ella corriendo hacia él justo cuando Remus derrotaba al Mortífago con el que luchaba y se giraba, comprendiendo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir._

 _Dos luces de hechizos. Uno azul y el otro violeta. Uno que silenciaba y otro que era de una maldición que nadie reconoció. La primera silenció al Mortífago quien aun así lanzó la maldición. La segunda, la maldición que nadie reconoció, dio en el costado derecho de la espalda de la Hermione del recuerdo quien había corrido hacia el cobrizo y cayó en los brazos del hombre lobo inconsciente y comenzando a sangrar._

 _La Hermione verdadera no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Sirius se levantó, lanzó un Desmayo hacia el Mortífago y corrió a una velocidad increíble hacia su amigo y a la chica en sus brazos._

" _¡Remus! ¿Estás bien?" Sirius preguntó mientras se arrodillaba a su lado. El cobrizo asintió. "¿La conoces?"_

 _Remus negó con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado atónito como para emitir palabras. Había estado a punto de morir. Y esta chica que había aparecido de la nada le había salvado la vida. Y ahora ella estaba muriendo en sus brazos._

" _Gritó tu nombre." Afirmó Sirius._

" _El tuyo también, Pads. Cuando la maldición te golpeó ella gritó tu nombre y te salvó. N-no sé qué hizo, pero todo se volvió blanco y cuando pude ver tenía Mortífagos adelante y…" Remus hablaba casi con desesperación. La Hermione verdadera podía sentir esa desesperación. Y lo entendió. Ahora veía los recuerdos de Remus Lupin._

" _Hey, tranquilo..." Lo calmó el pelinegro con un apretón en su hombro. En ese momento, Sirius se paralizó. El olor que percibió era inconfundible. "Ella está sangrando. Tenemos que sacarla de aquí. ¡Harry!"_

 _La Hermione verdadera sintió ligeramente cómo Harry pasaba corriendo a través de ella y se dirigía hacia su padrino. Una rara nostalgia la invadió cuando los vio allí, a los tres juntos._

" _¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Quién es?" Preguntó el chico arrodillándose junto a ellos y a la Hermione del recuerdo._

" _No lo sé, hijo. Pero nos salvó, a ambos. Tenemos que llevarla a un lugar seguro." Harry asintió sin necesitar más explicación._

" _Hogwarts, con Poppy." Opinó Harry, a lo que Remus y Sirius concordaron inmediatamente._

" _Remus, ve con Harry. Yo limpio lo que aquí queda."_

 _La Hermione verdadera vio como los tres hombres más importantes para ella se ponían en pie a medida que todo se volvía borroso y se dirigían a sus respectivas misiones._

Cuando Hermione sacó su cabeza del Pensadero, se encontró con una Minerva Mcgonagall que la mira expectante y paciente, con una leve sonrisa apareciendo por la comisura de sus labios. La castaña dejó salir el aire que no se percató que había contenido en sus pulmones.

"Vaya entrada…" Opinó Hermione aún sin poder creer todo lo que había visto.

Minerva sonrió. "Díselo a _ellos_ que no han parado de hablar de ti desde que llegaste."

Ella sonrió ligeramente por eso. Pero luego bajó la mirada a sus manos un tanto seria.

"Minerva, ¿q-qué tanto sabes de _eso_?" Ella no necesitaba explicarse, Minerva entendía a la perfección. La mujer suspiró antes de acercarse a la muchacha, colocar el Pensadero sobre la mesa a un lado de la cama y sentarse junto a ella.

"La yo de tu tiempo escribió una carta específicamente hacia mí. Allí, ella me explica muchas cuestiones, situaciones, acontecimientos que solo yo sé y que no están en la carta que leí en la reunión. _Eso_ , que solo tú y yo sabemos, es exclusivamente tuyo, cariño. Si decides contarlo, tienes mi apoyo. Pero si no deseas contarlo, tienes mi apoyo también."

Hermione asintió agradecida. No se sentía lista para contarlo. Mucho menos en ese momento. Recién llegaba a ese tiempo, y todavía tenía que averiguar por qué nadie la conocía.

"Minerva, tu… ¿Tu no recuerdas nada sobre mí?" La mujer volvió a suspirar bajando la mirada.

"Tengo una teoría acerca de eso. Las cartas afirman que te conocemos, y piden en cierta forma que contengamos a la Hermione de 'este tiempo'. Eres bastante terca y desconfiada al parecer…"

"Si estoy en el año que creo que estoy, entonces sí. Demasiado." Bromeó la castaña.

"He allí otra cuestión y mi teoría. Tú no estás en el tiempo que crees estar."

Hermione la miró confundida. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Puedo llamarte Hermione?" La castaña asintió, dándose cuenta en ese momento que ella titubeaba a la profesora como una vieja amiga, cuando ella aún ni la conocía, y se sintió un tanto apenada por ello. "Hermione, la Segunda Guerra Mágica terminó hace tres años." La susodicha emitió un sonido de sorpresa llevándose las manos a la boca. "Según la carta, deberías haber llegado cerca de la última batalla en Hogwarts, ¿no es así?" Ella asintió en contestación. "Mi teoría es que quien realizó el hechizo que te llevaría a ese tiempo y ese momento, lo pronunció mal. No sólo haciendo que 'cayeras' en un tiempo distinto, sino también… en una dimensión distinta."

"¡¿Qué!?" Hermione se levantó de la cama de golpe, sin darse cuenta que sus piernas aún no respondían de manera normal y cayó de costado al suelo. Ella gimió del dolor por haber caído justo sobre donde la maldición le había golpeado.

Casi inmediatamente sintió unos brazos rodearla, y un olor familiar llenó tanto sus sentidos que lograron hacerla olvidar del dolor de la reciente caída. Esos brazos la ayudaron a levantarse con cuidado hasta sentarla sobre la cama, y cuando ella levantó la mirada, unos hermosos y tan reconocidos ojos grises la miraban con preocupación.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

* * *

 **¿Aló? :B  
**

 **Sip, volví. :)**

 **Y sí, no me olvido de las demas historias que ya debería haber actualizado.**

 **En esta semana, a más tardar el domingo, habrá actualización de Frozen Memories. No se preocupen que esa historia sigue en pie.**

 **Para el resto de mis fics, lo siento, pero perdí inspiración. Entre el poco tiempo que tengo para escribir, el hecho de que no tengo pc propia para hacerlo tampoco, me deprime un poco y por ende, no hay inspiración para escribir. Otra vez, lo siento. En tanto surga algo, no duden que actualizaré. Por lo pronto, tenganme un poquito de amor y paciencia, porfis.**

 **Hace un tiempo que estoy bastante... mmm, ¿cómo describirlo? CEGADA -sí, esa es la palabra *inserte emoticon de monito tapándose los ojitos*- con el triad de Sirius/Hermione/Remus. Y hace un tiempo, despues de tantos fics leídos acerca de ellos, tuve un sueño. Sip, soñé con ellos tres y una historia detrás sobre viajes en el tiempo, batallas, acción y amor trágico -pero con final feliz, I suck for finales felices- que hace tiempo -meses practicamente- vengo planeando, pensando e ideando. Y aquí está. Espero que sea de su agrado, Sr./Sr.a Lector/a.**

 **Tengo muchas ganas de escibirla también en Inglés, así que si alguien de por aquí me quiere ayudar a traducirla, por favor, MD me. :) Thank you!**

 **Peace. Out.**

 **Ally C-B.**


	2. Chapter 2

**FEEL BETTER LOVE**

 **Summary:** Todo se había caído a pedazos. La esperanza ya no existía para ella. La vida había dejado de tener sentido en el momento en que ellos dejaron de existir. Y ahora tenía la oportunidad de volver. De cambiar la historia para todos. Y lo haría. Hermione Granger salvaría a todos aunque le costara su último aliento. Pero cuando algo sale mal, cuando un error ocurre, ¿qué se debe hacer? ¿El plan debe continuar? R: MA. SB/HG/RL TRIAD.

 **Disclaimer:** Nop. HP no me pertenece. Ni siquiera el sexy Grimm que todas amamos.

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

" _Sabes, si hay algo que agradezco de la vida, es haberte encontrado esa noche…" Dijo el pelinegro abrazándola por la cintura mientras ella rodeaba su cuello y sus frentes no se desprendían el uno del otro. Y sus cuerpos desnudos no se separaban el uno del otro. El agua del río en el que se encontraban les cubría hasta la cintura, pero ninguno tenía miedo de que alguien los viera. Ese momento era de ellos, y nadie lo arruinaría._

 _La castaña lo abrazó con más fuerza y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir, y ella las dejó. Nunca le había molestado que él viera lo que realmente sentía. Y en ese momento, luego de que se hubieran amado tan sincera y apasionadamente, se sentía bastante abrumada por todo lo que estaba pasando._

" _Sirius Black, no te atrevas-... despedirte." Su voz se había quebrado mientras las lágrimas caían libremente. Él la abrazó también con más fuerzas._

" _Jamás, amor mío." Susurró él con miedo de que si dejaba salir su voz por completo, se quebraría igual que la de ella. Sirius Black amaba a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo. Y en ese momento, juró que nunca dejaría que alguien la lastimara. Ya no más._

 _Pero uno nunca está preparado para la incertidumbre del mañana. Y al día siguiente, luego de haberle jurado amor eterno, Sirius Black no pudo cumplir su promesa._

 _Sirius Black había muerto tras pronunciar dos palabras en dirección a la bruja:_

' _Siempre tuyo'._

.

Hermione despertó sentándose de golpe en la cama donde dormía. Lágrimas aún se resbalaban por el rostro de la bruja mientras caía en cuenta dónde se encontraba. _Su cama_. Del protagonista de aquella pesadilla. No. De aquel lindo sueño. De aquel recuerdo hermoso, pero con final triste.

Ella se frotó los ojos con las palmas de sus manos limpiando el rastro de lágrimas y una vez que aclaró su visión y su orientación, recordó lo que había pasado un par de horas atrás -no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo, para ser sincera.

Luego de que Sirius la ayudara a sentarse tras caerse al suelo, su mirada no se apartaba de esos ojos grises. Lo había extrañado tanto. El saber que estaban los dos _vivos_ la hacía sentir en paz. Y sabía que ese entendimiento sería el motor para ella de todo lo que planeaba hacer.

Y Hermione también sabía que Sirius le había hecho una pregunta. Y tenía que contestar. La pregunta "¿estas bien?" requiere de una simple respuesta. "Si" o "No". Pero ella simplemente bajó la mirada aturdida y no contestó. Minerva salió al rescate y echó a todos los que habían entrado a la habitación alegando que la castaña aún no estaba lista para ver a nadie y reprendiendo a todos por espiar. Hermione levantó la mirada y observó a Harry, Ron, Ginny, Tonks, los gemelos Weasley -Fred y George-, Neville y, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, Remus. A medida que los observaba, cada una de sus muertes se posaron delante de sus recuerdos, abrumando todos sus sentidos. Sobretodo las de Remus y Sirius. Empezó a sentir como el aire era escaso en esa tan familiar y amplia habitación. Y cuando notó que todos la observaban como si fuera un pájaro asustado en su jaula, ella volvió a bajar la mirada frunciendo el seño bajo las miradas compasivas de todos. No quería su compasión.

Su vida había sido tan injusta. Había nacido en un hogar donde sus padres no la querían. Sus padres no aceptaron el hecho de que su única hija había nacido bruja y la consideraban un fenómeno por su magia. ¡Quisieron hasta matarla por ello, por el amor de Merlín! Y cuando Hermione logró escapar a la edad de quince años, una pequeña luz de esperanza apareció en forma de hombre de cabello negro azabache, ojos grises y con la habilidad de convertirse en un perro negro gigante -exagerando un poco, pero es que sí era grande. Esa luz se intensificó cuando otro hombre de cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes y sonrisa torcida la miraron por primera vez. Y junto con ellos, su primer mejor amigo, Harry Potter. Y la vida había sido muy injusta para él también...

En ese momento Hermione decidió que quería venganza. Quería vengarse de todos los que les habían hecho tanto daño. Vengaría cada una de las muertes que presenció y que oyó. No lloraría más. Ya había llorado lo suficiente. Pero ante todo, cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho a su querida amiga y mentora, Andrómeda Tonks.

Hermione Granger salvaría a todos. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

.

"¿Estas lista?" Minerva posó su mano en el hombro de la castaña antes de que cruzaran la puerta que las llevaría a donde toda la Orden del Fénix estaba esperando por ella.

Tres días habían pasado desde que se había despertado y se había encontrado con Poppy y Minerva. Tres días desde que había visto a todos entrar en la habitación luego de que ella cayera al suelo ante la sorpresa de lo que Minerva estaba diciéndole. Ella misma les había prohibido a todos que la molestaran, o que se acercaran a la habitación donde estaba, así que por tres días no los había visto ni siquiera a _ellos_ , a pesar de que la habitación pertenecía a Sirius. Grimmauld Place no había cambiado en nada a lo que ella recordaba cuando cruzó la puerta principal a la edad de quince años. Y eso, la preocupaba.

Durante esos tres días Minerva y Hermione habían analizado las teorías acerca de su viaje en el tiempo y dimensión. Y la conclusión siempre llegaba a la misma idea… Tiempo pasado, pero distinta dimensión. Lo que significaba que existían cambios. Y sobre esos cambios era de lo que debían hablar en esa reunión. Aparte de que todos estaban ansiosos por conocerla y por conocer el futuro. El problema era que tanto Hermione como Minerva sabían que a muchos les impactaría lo que ella tenía para contarles. Muchos se enojarían y muchos llorarían.

Pero Hermione no dejaría que nada de lo que había vivido llegara a hacerse realidad. Luego de pensarlo y analizarlo en soledad, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que no importaba la dimensión, Hermione los protegería a todos.

Minerva le asintió indicándole que era hora de entrar. Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire y entró en aquella sala donde todos estaban. El ruido de todos hablando en voz alta, algunos gritando de una punta de la mesa hacia la otra, risas y carcajadas… todo la abrumó haciéndola tambalearse a medida que iba entrando. Ella ni se percató de cuando Minerva la sentó en una silla frente a la mesa, pero cuando levantó la mirada sus ojos se encontraron con unos muy familiares.

Todo parecía haberse vuelto una nebulosa a su alrededor cuando esos ojos grises se encontraron con los de ella. El recuerdo que había tenido de este hombre hacía unos días en su sueño no le hacían justicia. Sirius era… _Sirius_. Si Hermione tuviera que describirlo en una palabra, sería _masculino_. Sirius era un hombre y con todas sus letras. Todo él destilaba una fuerza tan única. Y no sólo por el ancho de su espalda o grosor de sus brazos -que, ahora que lo notaba, eran unos centímetros más grandes de lo que recordaba-; Sirius destilaba una fuerza tanto física como mental. Y eso le sorprendió. Este Sirius no era el de su tiempo, su dimensión. Sí, físicamente era el mismo. Pero había algo que lo hacía diferente. Quizás su forma de pararse, o su manera de mirar y hablar. No estaba segura. Pero si de algo estaba segura es que su corazón siempre le pertenecería a ese hombre.

Y a Remus… _Merlín_ , Remus era tan hermoso. No importaba en lo más mínimo que él tuviera muchas más cicatrices a la vista en esta dimensión. Él seguía siendo excepcionalmente bello, y en todo sentido. Desde su físico -o al menos solo lo que Hermione podía ver en esos momentos- hasta su corazón. No existía persona más bondadosa y gentil que ese hombre. Eso podía estar totalmente segura de que no había cambiado.

Los amaba. Hermione los amaba tanto que dolía mirarlos allí, sentados frente a ella. Pero más dolía que ellos la vieran como una completa extraña. Alguien a quien aún no se decidían si confiar o no. Alguien que parecía ser una bomba de tiempo, a punto de explotar al primer indicio de ataque. Porque ella estaba segura que así se veía, paranoica, observando todo y a todos a su alrededor. Abrumada por el ruido, el número de personas y el poco espacio entre ellas en la sala. Sentada tensa a mitad de esa larga mesa con las manos sobre su regazo apretándolas fuerte y su respiración un poco agitada. Se sentía como un animal enjaulado, Hermione quería salir corriendo.

Y Remus estaba viendo esa desesperación y la entendía. Por un segundo, decidió ponerse en los zapatos de la muchacha que tenía en frente, y lo entendió. Pasar por todo lo que ella había pasado no era fácil. Se notaba que venía de una guerra la cual no se creía una victoria por parte de _"la luz"_. La misma carta lo dijo… _"la última sobreviviente y nuestra última esperanza de un futuro mejor y en paz"_. Demonios, pensar en esa carta le ponía los pelos en punta. Todo era tan.. bizarro, que si Remus no fuera mago y creyera en esas anormalidades, le sería imposible creer todo lo que había pasado. Y no era tan ignorante como para comprender por las miradas furtivas de aquella joven sentada frente a él hacia todos los presentes que ninguno había sobrevivido, incluyéndolo. Ninguno estaba vivo en su tiempo, y la lástima, rabia, al mismo tiempo que felicidad y esperanza en los ojos de Hermione Granger solo confirmaban esa teoría. Sobretodo la manera que ella los miraba tanto a él como a Sirius. La manera inclusive en que los había salvado, tan valientemente, sacrificándose ella misma por ambos… demonios, ¡se había lanzado frente a una maldición por él! ¡Casi había muerto por ellos, por Merlín!

¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién era él para ella? ¿Quién era Sirius para ella? ¿Por qué los había protegido y defendido de esa manera? Todo era muy extraño. Y Remus juraba que averiguaría las respuestas a cada pregunta.

"Todos aquí presentes ya sabemos el por qué estamos reunidos hoy. Así que iremos directo al grano…" Mcgonagall logró decir luego de que todos callaran e hizo un gesto hacia Hermione, entre medio de murmullos y susurros de todos los presentes, quien asintió sentándose más derecha en su silla -si es que eso era posible. Remus la observaba con demasiada determinación, algo en ella lo hacía sentir… _extraño_. Como si ya la conociera; como si algo en ella lo llamara, lo atrajera. Podía sentir al lobo inquieto dentro de él. Claro que, eso podía explicarse. Faltaban cinco días para la Luna Llena. Pura coincidencia, ¿o no?

La chica de pelo castaño se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar y se puso en pie. "Ho-hola a todos. Yo, bueno… Soy Hermione Granger." Murmullos se escucharon por lo bajo, y tanto Remus como Sirius rezongaron por lo bajo. "Soy la última sobreviviente de la tercera guerra mágica." Más murmullos se escucharon y algunos jadeos de sorpresa y miedo. Hermione esperaba esas reacciones, lo que no esperó fue la voz fuerte y grave de Remus.

"¿Van a hacer acotaciones a cada cosa que ella diga, o se van a callar y escucharan en silencio?" Un silencio casi espectral se propagó hasta que una leve risa se escuchó justo donde la castaña se encontraba. Remus la miró levantando una ceja.

"Lo siento. No pude evitarlo." Volvió a aclararse la garganta para ganar seriedad. Respiró profundo antes de continuar. "Así es. Vengo de un momento en la historia que no es exactamente lindo para 'la Luz'. Para resumir, un nuevo 'Señor Tenebroso' tomó poder. Y uno que, lamentablemente, nos superó a todos." La seriedad en ella hizo que nadie la interrumpiera esa vez. "La única diferencia con la Segunda Guerra Mágica es que… bueno esa… ah, diablos." No sabía cómo decirlo. La frustraba tener que ser la que llegara con malas noticias. Pero tenía que decirles la verdad. Tenía que prepararlos para lo peor. Levantó la mirada a esos par de ojos que tanto la reconfortaban antes, y cuando los vio a la espera de que hablara, no pudo callarlo. "Ese nuevo 'señor Tenebroso' es Bellatrix Lestrange." Esta vez, el silencio pereció y el caos reinó. Todos comenzaron a hablar, otros a gritar que era imposible, que Bellatrix estaba muerta. Los únicos que permanecieron en silencio y la observaron fijo -aunque se podía ver la sorpresa en sus miradas- fueron Remus, Sirius, Harry y Minerva.

"¡Silencio!" Pidió Minerva al ver que el ruido no se detenía. Cuando el caos se calmó un poco, Hermione volvió a hablar.

"Sé que es difícil que lo crean. Apuesto a que Bellatrix está muerta, ¿no es cierto?" Ella miró fijamente a Harry Potter, quien estaba del lado izquierdo de Remus. Él la observaba con expectativa, como si estuviera por contarle la más espléndida de todas las historias que podían existir. Pero cuando vio realmente la pena en la mirada de la castaña, él lo comprendió. Y Hermione asintió confirmándolo.

Harry había permanecido en silencio, ansioso de escuchar todo lo que Hermione tenía para decirles. Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor y que había entendido todo casi sin que ella tuviera que ponerlo en palabras, no estaba tan seguro. Colocó sus codos en la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos. Esto no podía estar pasando. No de nuevo.

Sintió una mano tomarlo de uno de sus codos en un gesto reconfortante. Levantó la mirada, y por primera vez, vio a alguien que había pasado por todo el estrés y todo el dolor que él. Hermione era alguien que lo entendía a la perfección. Ella asintió una vez más, pero esta vez le dedicó una media sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta.

"¿Harry?" Sirius habló con preocupación. Ninguno de ellos se habían dado cuenta que todos observaban el intercambio de miradas entre su ahijado y la chica nueva. El pelinegro suspiró antes de dirigir la mirada a su padrino.

" _Horrocruxes_." Y todos los presentes entendieron. Sirius palideció y Remus soltó un gruñido por lo bajo pasando su mano por su cabello cobrizo despeinado.

"Mierda." Fue lo único que dijo Sirius.

"Demonios, ¿otra vez?" Protestó Ronald Weasley, apoyándose en el respaldar de su silla, expresando así su cansancio.

"Lamento ser la que trae malas noticias, pero sí. Voldemort no fue el único que hizo un horrocrux." Algunos fruncieron el ceño ante el nombre. Hermione revoleó los ojos. "Temerle al nombre, solo agranda el temor al hombre. Y claramente, el hombre está ya muerto." Algunos bajaron la mirada un tanto apenados. Minerva sonrió, lo que hizo que la castaña se sonrojara al darse cuenta que había regañado a más de media Orden. Lo que ella no se había dado cuenta era de las miradas de asombro de esos hombres que alguna vez fueron - _y eran_ \- importantes para ella.

"Por favor, dime que sólo uno…" Harry la miró con súplica. Ese momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y notó la preocupación en ellos, ella recordó por qué estaba allí.

"Por ahora." Hermione había prometido salvarlos a todos. Y eso haría. "No dejaré que haga más de uno. No permitiré que lastime a nadie más." Su postura, aún parada, y su tono firme y seguro enmudeció a todos. "Sobre mi cadáver."

Todos entendieron en ese instante que esta mujer, no era cualquier mujer. No era cualquier bruja. Ella era la salvación, _la elegida_. Harry se puso en pie y le estiró su mano derecha. Hermione asintió tomando su mano. Y en ese momento, una especie de alianza, tregua, promesa -como quieran llamarle-, se formó entre ellos.

Sirius los observaba con curiosidad. Ellos no necesitaban pronunciar palabra alguna y lo mismo se entendían. Casi como la amistad-hermandad que alguna vez tuvo con el padre de su ahijado, _James Potter_. Eso lo hizo sonreír. Ron y Harry eran amigos, lo fueron desde el primer día que se conocieron antes de cruzar el mural hacia Kings Cross. Pero Sirius siempre había observado cierta resistencia e inhibición por parte de su ahijado a entregarse por completo a cualquier tipo de relación. Ya fuera amistad, hermandad, amorosa… inclusive le costó confiar por completo en Sirius mismo. Claro que él lo entendía. ¿Quién confiaría por completo apenas descubre que su padrino estuvo preso por 12 años, culpado de haber matado a sus padres?

Sirius entendía por todo lo que su ahijado había pasado, y no renegaba de su forma de ser. Pero esta chica, esta mujer -porque en definitiva, y aunque tuviera la misma edad que su ahijado, era toda una mujer; Sirius no era ciego-, que había aparecido de la nada misma, entendía y conocía a Harry aún más de lo Sirius o Remus o Ron o cualquiera jamás podría. Y eso estaba claro en los ojos de la castaña.

Ella miraba a Harry con una melancolía casi imposible de describir por la intensidad. Y Harry la miraba con compasión, entendimiento. Algo le decía a Sirius que esos dos serían invencibles.

.

"Entonces… _nadie_ sobrevive." Ron rompió con el silencio luego de un largo rato de preguntas y respuestas. Claramente, ya todos se lo imaginaban, pero la aclaración de Ron hizo que varios comprendieran lo que Hermione intentaba explicar. Esa guerra había sido el final para muchos.

Horas ya habían pasado y muchos integrantes de la Orden habían optado por irse, mientras que los residentes de Grimmauld -Harry, Ron, Sirius y Remus-, toda la familia Weasley y otros tantos se quedaron a oír toda la historia. Molly Weasley abrazaba a su hija menor con fuerzas mientras lloraba. Ginny lloraba en silencio en los brazos de su madre y una mano sostenía la de Harry a su lado. La mayoría de las mujeres presentes lloraban -y se atrevía a decir que algún que otro hombre se le escapaba una que otra lágrima-. Todos menos ella. Ella ya había llorado hasta que no hubo más lágrimas qué derramar. Pero cuando los ojos de Hermione se posaron sobre Andrómeda Tonks, tuvo que clavar sus uñas al borde de su silla para no correr hacia la mujer, abrazarla y soltar ese llanto que al parecer aún tenía dentro suyo. La mujer la miraba con tal admiración y entendimiento que era demasiado para la castaña.

Hermione bajó la mirada, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y continuó. "No, Ron. _Nadie_ sobrevive." Aclaró su garganta sintiéndola ya seca de tanto hablar. Molly se puso en pie aún llorando y fue hacia la cocina. Cuando volvió, lo hizo con vasos volando tras ella para luego posarse sobre la mesa frente a cada uno de los presentes y tres jarrones de jugo de naranja que fueron sirviendo a cada uno. Ella le sonrió ligeramente agradecida a la mujer antes de tomar más de la mitad del vaso. Todos la observaban y esperaban expectantes que siguiera hablando. "Las últimas dos personas que llegaron hasta el momento en que aparecí aquí fueron…" Ella volvió a tomar aire. "Andrómeda y yo."

Hermione no levantaba la mirada, por lo que cuando sintió unos brazos rodearla en un abrazo pegó un pequeño saltito en su asiento. Un aroma a jazmines con un ligero olor a vainilla llenaron sus sentidos, y ella sabía a quién pertenecía ese aroma. El cabello negro atado en un perfecto nudo, al mismo estilo que el de Minerva, eran tan familiares que ella lo reconocería hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Remus observaba con perfecta atención cómo la castaña luchaba por no dejar su llanto salir. Mantenía una máscara de neutralidad en su rostro, pero sus ojos... Eran demasiado expresivos. Demasiado grandes. De color chocolate donde un tono más claro que se asemejaba a la miel bordeaba las pupilas. Curioso. No podía dejar de mirar esos ojos. Eran unos ojos llenos de vivencias, de historia. ¿Por qué sentía atracción por conocer todo lo que ella tuviera para contar, por conocerla por completo? Jamás había sentido algo así. Ni siquiera con _ella_.

Fue en ese momento, y gracias al golpe de Sirius en sus costillas, que se percató que la castaña lo miraba a él, aún en brazos de una Andrómeda que no la soltaba. Pero él no entendía a qué se debía el golpe.

Y en ese momento la expresión de ella pasó de neutralidad a melancolía. Sirius estaba sorprendido. Los ojos de esa mujer eran un libro completamente abierto. Y Remus era exactamente igual. Cuando el pelinegro notó el cambio de color en los ojos de Moony y que la castaña lo miraba fijamente percatándose también de ese detalle, golpeó al cobrizo en el costado con su codo, y sus ojos volvieron al verde habitual. Lo que más lo sorprendía era la reacción de esa mujer. Luego de que un ápice de melancolía se notara en esa máscara de neutralidad, la castaña apartó la mirada de Remus. Como respetando la compostura del cobrizo. Sirius frunció el ceño. Esta mujer los conocía a todos detalladamente. Y, por supuesto, sabía del pequeño problema peludo de Remus.

Cuando Andrómeda concluyó con el abrazo a la castaña, se alejó y acarició sus mejillas diciendo: "Estoy orgullosa de ti, Hermione. Y estoy más que segura de estarlo en cualquier tiempo de esta historia."

Hermione bajó la mirada sin decir nada por unos momentos, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por nadie. "Ese es el problema."

En ese instante, Minerva se puso en pie dirigiendo la atención a ella. "Esperé a que estuviéramos los más cercanos para hablar lo siguiente. Es uno de los temas más delicados y prefiero que solo sea hablado entre nosotros y no cruce estas paredes, ¿está claro?" Todos asintieron. Nadie jamás contradeciría a alguien como Minerva. Y menos cuando usaba ese tono en la voz. "Bien. Como ya saben, mantuve a Hermione apartada por unos días. Y como saben, las cartas detallan ciertas ocasiones y cuestiones que no encajaban del todo, salvo la frase que sí hizo que creyera en la veracidad de las cartas." Todos observaban atentos y expectantes, dejando atrás los llantos de hacía unos momentos atrás. "Hermione y yo llegamos a una conclusión. Ella sí viene del futuro. Pero no de la misma dimensión. Eso explica el por qué nadie de aquí la reconoce."

Todas las miradas volvieron a la castaña.

"Eso quiere decir que, en tu dimensión, sí eras parte de… nosotros." Harry la observaba con admiración. Hermione asintió. "Eso explica los Horrocruxes." Ella le sonrió de lado, lo que Harry respondió sonriendo también.

"Aguarda… Entonces, ¿tu huiste con nosotros?" Ron preguntó cuando entendió el hilo de conversación de Harry. La castaña volvió a asentir, pero en dirección a Ron. "Así que, ¿fuiste nuestra _amiga_ desde el primer año en Hogwarts o algo así?"

Hermione bajó la mirada. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que su mente volvía al pasado, específicamente al tiempo que pasó con sus padres. Un tiempo el cual ella consideraba el peor de su vida. Ella les había prometido a _ellos_ que jamás volvería a sufrir por todo lo que había pasado, y planeaba mantener esa promesa.

Ella se percató de que todos estaban esperando su respuesta y tragó en seco antes de contestar.

"No. Nos conocimos a la edad de quince años." Todos la miraron extrañados.

"¿No ibas a Hogwarts? ¿A qué escuela de magia ibas, cariño?" Molly preguntó con curiosidad.

Hermione volvió a tragar en seco y negó con la cabeza. Respiró profundo, permitiéndose que esta sería la primera y única vez que hablaría de sus padres.

"Yo no… No fui a ninguna escuela mágica."

Andrómeda la tomó de la mano, notando su incomodidad acerca del tema. "¿Fuiste enseñada en casa, cariño?"

La castaña volvió a negar. "Soy hija de muggles." Nadie dijo nada. Todos esperaban su relato expectantes. Ella volvió a respirar profundo luego de que Andy apretara su mano, como dándole fuerzas a que continuara. "Mis padres eran científicos. Estudiaban el porqué de todo. Aún recuerdo la habitación que había en casa con todos sus elementos químicos y muchos artefactos que daban miedo." Ella sonrió sarcástica. "Ellos creían en el conocimiento y en todo lo que tuviera una explicación. Así que cuando ocurrió mi primer accidente de magia, para ellos, fue algo que tenía explicación."

"¿Qué hiciste?" La interrumpió Ron.

Ella sonrió con diversión. "A la edad de tres años, en la puerta de nuestra casa, hice un berrinche porque mi madre no quiso darme mis caramelos. Grité, el suelo tembló y los vidrios de las ventanas de todas las casas del vecindario se rompieron. _Todos_." La mayoría de los presentes soltaron una ligera risa. Pero se callaron cuando vieron el cambio de expresión en el rostro de la castaña. "Mi madre, por supuesto, lo justificó con el temblor que se produjo antes de que pasara. Era imposible que el grito de una niña hiciera que los vidrios se rompieran." Volvió a tomar aire para poder continuar. "Cuando cumplí los cinco, una niña en el parque al cual íbamos todos los niños del vecindario tiró de mi cabello mientras se burlaba. Hice que su cabello creciera, por todo su cuerpo, como un mono." Ella volvió a reír junto con todos los presentes. "Admito que no me arrepiento de ello."

"¿Pudieron quitarle el cabello?" Preguntó Sirius sonriendo. Ella sintió un corriente recorrerle el cuerpo al oír su voz. Tanto él como Remus habían estado muy callados oyendo todo lo que la castaña iba relatando.

Hermione negó con la cabeza aun sonriendo. "Nunca pudieron hacer que dejara de crecer." Remus intentaba ocultar su risa mientras que Sirius dejó salir la carcajada abiertamente, más que la mayoría.

Cuando todos se calmaron, ella continuó. "A la edad de ocho años fue cuando todo se complicó. Estaba en la escuela para niños muggles, y unos niños habían sido muy malos conmigo desde el comienzo. Siempre me hacían cosas como empujarme en los pasillos de la escuela, tirar al suelo a propósito los libros que llevaba en mis brazos." Todos la observaban con el ceño fruncido y atentos. "Un día, me atraparon en un rincón. Iban a golpearme. De hecho, lo hicieron. Me golpearon en el estómago mientras se reían y me llamaban ' _monstruo'_."

"¿Por qué _monstruo_?" Remus habló con molestia en su voz y sus ojos cambiaban constantemente del verde al dorado.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Esos niños vieron cuando a la niña le comenzó a crecer el pelo estando frente a mí. El rumor de que yo había maldecido a la niña se expandió por el vecindario. Claro que los adultos no lo creían. Pero los niños de cinco años me tenían miedo. Y a la edad de ocho, se burlaban y me rechazaban. No tenía amigos. No es que me importara. Mis padres trabajaban todo el día, estaba acostumbrada a estar sola."

Hermione bajó la mirada por unos segundos antes de continuar.

"Luego de que me golpearan, recuerdo haberme enojado, y mucho. Y mientras ellos reían, me enderecé y el enojo cegó todos mis sentidos." Ella miró hacia abajo algo apenada por lo que estaba por decir. "Hice que se quebraran los huesos de sus brazos y piernas."

Nadie rió esta vez. Todos la observaban con pena y se imaginaban por todo el dolor que ella como niña pudo haber sentido y soportado.

"Eras una niña, cariño."

La castaña sonrió agradecida en dirección a Molly. "Lo sé, fue lo primero que Minerva me dijo ese mismo día cuando la conocí." Ella dirigió su mirada a su querida mentora, quien le sonrió. "Ese mismo día por la tarde, Minerva tocó la puerta de nuestra casa. Mis padres estaban furiosos conmigo por lo que había pasado, e intentaban encontrar una respuesta coherente."

Hermione resopló con una media sonrisa sarcástica. "Luego de la introducción de Minerva y la explicación de lo era ser una persona mágica, mis padres tomaron una decisión drástica. Ellos no podían creer que algo como Hogwarts o el simple hecho de que la magia existiera fuera real. Así que empacaron todas nuestras cosas y huimos a otro continente. Ellos no aceptaban el hecho de que Minerva volvería a buscarme cuando cumpliera once años y me llevara con ella a, y cito: _'esa escuela de locos'_."

"Conozco el sentimiento." Comentó Harry en forma de empatía. Hermione asintió agradecida.

"¿Listos para la bomba?" Dijo mirando a Harry, luego a Sirius y a Remus, que la miraron confundidos, y luego al resto de los presentes.

"¿Qué bomba?" Ron frunció el ceño confundido.

"Me mantuvieron encerrada en un cuarto por siete años."

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

* * *

 **¡Holó! ¿Alguien por aquí?**

 **Okey, voy a hacer la misma aclaración que hice en el fic de ASOUAO: simplemente, no puedo llamar a Sirius y Remus por sus apodos en español, luego de leer tantos fics de ellos en inglés. Por lo tanto, sus apodos en mis fics estarán en inglés. Me es más cómodo así. Y seamos sinceras, se oye hasta más sexy. *movimientos de cejas sujestivos***

 **Ahora sí, ¿qué les pareció el cap? ¿Va gustando?**

 **Lamento las tardanzas. Pronto tendré pc propia y tendré más tiempo para pasar mis cuadernos.**

 **Ya tengo casi pasado el cap que llega de Frozen Memories. Tengan paciencia, que valdrá la pena. *guiño de ojo* Antes de año nuevo lo publicaré. I promise.**

 **Love ya' all.**

 **Peace. Out.**

 **Laysa L'espoir.**


End file.
